


Yes sir.

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Series: Smuts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Choking, Cockwarming, Command kink, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Just smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub!Reed, There is no plot, Trip knows, dom!archer, dominant archer, if you catch my drift, plugged full, there isnt enough for these two, use of a plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Ice cream at the captain's mess table and it causes these two to get down and dirty. But then, who doesn't love these two when they get dirty?
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed
Series: Smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033818
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

Jonathon Archer was an impatient man. He couldn’t just sit here and watch his Armoury officer sucking on that spoon any longer. He had made the mistake of having ice cream for dessert and hadn't realised how much Malcolm enjoyed it. That was until he had unfortunately popped an unexpected boner under the table from the small moan of pleasure at the flavour Malcolm had given.

Trip had this grin on his face as he looked at his captain, he was the only one who was aware of the pair and he couldn’t help but laugh. Unknowingly or not, Malcolm had hit a particular button he knew Jon had. Especially where the brit was concerned. He caught a glance at T’pol and smirked, the Vulcan had no idea, for all her observational prowess she was still woefully lacking in her knowledge of how humans worked. “I say, Sir, would you mind passing me that bottle of wine behind you?”

He watched Jon glance back at the wine and realised Trip was trying to get him to stand, he frowned and glanced down before looking at Malcolm. He saw Malcolm's lips twitch in what Jon had come to know as a smirk before sucking on his spoon again, “I don’t think so commander, you have to return to the warp core after this and I wouldn’t want to be partially responsible for the resulting issue a tipsy you might cause.”

Trip’s smirk didn’t waver, despite what his captain was telling him he enjoyed teasing his friend. He looked after at Malcolm and watched the man wink before closing his eyes and moaning around ice cream again. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his captain flush softly. He almost laughed. Malcolm was doing it on purpose. “Well, if tha’s the case, I’ll see you la’er Malcolm? Captain? T’pol, are ya comin’?”

The Vulcan got up, nodded and left through the door before Trip. “Imma just lock this on my way out yeah?”

With that the two were alone and Malcolm was already face down, bent over the table. “Stay Malcolm. I’m going to lock the steward's door.”

It took seconds before Malcolm could feel the scorching touch of his lover ease up his clothed back. The overalls doing little to dissuade his lover from touching every inch of his back. He felt a hand slide around and hoist him against a strong chest as another eased the zip down. He was already panting and hazing when the hand on his chest followed the zips open path before slipping in and cupping him through the material of his issue boxers. “Fuck.”

The deep chuckle that flitted over his ear caused a shudder he knew Jon would enjoy. He felt Jon’s breath warn his lobe just before he felt lips against it, “You have been practically begging me to fuck you right here all evening Malcolm, now, you will get what you asked for. You know better than to tempt your captain, Lieutenant.”

“You started it, asking me to sit through dinner with this temptation pressing into me the whole time.” He felt a nip at his neck causing a sharp intake of breath before a quiet moan slipped out. He knew what his lover wanted, he was in the kind of mood today that meant his lover was ‘very’ dominant. Malcolm loved it when Jon got demanding like this, especially playing on his love of the rules. He wasn’t going to give in at the first nip though but when the hand cupping him shifted and squeezed he moaned out what he knew Jon wanted to hear, “Yes Sir.”

“Better.” Jonathon managed to ease the deep blue overalls down to Malcolm's waist, allowing his hand free reign over the thin fabric of the issue t-shirt Malcolm always wore under them. His hand found the hem and then disappeared underneath causing Malcolm to swallow hard under Jon’s lips, “You are always so responsive when we are like this. You enjoy it when I get like this don’t you lieutenant?”

He didn’t get a response from Malcolm and so eased his hands aware from the delectable member he had been teasing and up Malcolm's chest before the hand eased over his throat and squeezed lightly, the reaction was instantaneous. Malcolm’s grey-blue eyes glazed over and he had forgotten to swallow as Jon watched a thin line of drool ease down the side of his chin, “Answer me, Lieutenant Reed.”

“Yes Sir! Fuck.” It was low and scratchy due to the hand on his throat, it was barely tight around the skin, Jon knew that but the sound Malcolm produced because of it caused his hand to tighten and loosen over his adam's apple. The ensuing moan almost caused Jon to blow in his boxers. 

“Look at you, could you come like this Mal? My hand on your throat? I bet you could, messing up your Starfleet issued boxers just for me.” The shudder the feel of his voice against Malcolm's ear made Jon moan lowly. God, he loved this man, the trust he had from this man right now always left him reeling. He just couldn’t wait any longer his free hand pushed harshly at boxers and overalls, making sure they were out of the way before he unzipped his and pulled his hard cock through his own boxers.

He eased Malcolm over onto the table, his chest pressed against the cool glass showing Jon just what Malcolm mentioned earlier. The plug had been difficult to acquire but was worth its weight in gold for them. It had been Malcolm that had suggested he wear it more often than not, he couldn’t keep his hands off the captain but they were often short of time and the plug meant he was open at all times, ready for a fucking. He was so glad he had insisted earlier that Malcolm wear it. They had been so busy lately it hadn't mattered so Malcolm he left it in their quarters, forgotten at the back of his underwear draw.

Jona eased his fingers over the bottom, adding a little extra pressure causing Malcolm to rear his head back, a long moan echoing through the room, “What’s the matter, Lieutenant Reed?”

“Fuck please Sir.” It was strangled and caused the knot in Jon’s belly to tighten, he could see his lover shiver in anticipation as he ran his fingers over the bottom of the plug again, he loved teasing him, he was normally so stoic that these times together were a treasure and as he eased the plug out slowly he had to put a hand over the back of Malcolm’s neck to hold him in place. “Please Captain, fuck me, I need you to fuck me right now.”

“And tell me, lieutenant, why is my Armoury officer demanding something from his captain. Do I need to restrain you, Mr Reed?” The muttered, ‘sweet Jesus’ that reached his ears and he smirked, “Or maybe that is exactly what you want? To be tied down, unable to come unless I say so… maybe soon Malcolm.”

The ‘fuck’ that came next was punctuated by the swift removal of the plug and Jon pushing roughly into Malcolm, “Jesus Malcolm, so tight.”

The next few minutes were punctuated by the sound of skin slapping skin and moans coming from both men, Jon could feel when Malcolm was too close and stopped with a wrapped finger and thumb around the base of Malcolm's cock, causing the man to fall limply against the glass, “OH god, please Jon, I need to cum, fill me up Jon please!”

Each word was punctuated with a moan or a huff, “After this, I'm going to put the plug back in, make sure you stay full of me. Even when you go back to the armoury you will be full of me, know you will have to keep quiet because you’ll be surrounded by your team.”

Letting go Jon picked the pace back up to almost brutal shoves causing his cock to hammer into the younger man’s prostate. If it hadn't been for the thickness of the bulkheads surrounding this room the crew may have heard Malcolm scream as he came hard. Jon kept moving he could feel Malcolm spasm around him, strangling him enough that with a low growl he came too, filling the smaller man below him. He eased out and quickly put the plug back in. Malcolm quivered and looked over his shoulder, the look of bliss on his face made Jon smile. “And if I hear that you have spent too long in the bathroom taking care of business there will be a spanking later.”

“Yes, Captain.” Jon helped Malcolm dress and sent him on his way with a smirk. He could see his lover attempting to walk properly and with his normal level of stoicism and failing. At least Jon could see him failing, Trip would notice but he doubted many others would.

He would make time to visit the armoury later, just to mess with his lover, then maybe he’d call him into his ready room for a little fun, he would have to change a few things in there first… yes a solid desk where no one could see Malcolm kneeling would be a good start. He unlocked bother doors and headed that way, head down in thought.


	2. Our little cockwarmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has Malcolm just where he wants him, sucking his cock from under his desk.

“Lieutenant Reed to my ready room please.” Captain Archer’s voice came through the comm system, it caused the armoury officer to shiver, he had timed it just at shift change, it was meant to throw people off their trail, not that either particularly cared if people knew, it just added a little spice to their moments together. 

Putting down his tools Malcolm set off towards the ready room, he was apprehensive, this would be the first time they had even tried something like this but despite being nervous his libido was revved up and ready to go. He had never thought he would find a man like the captain. Willing and ready to take him in hand and ensure that their orders were obeyed. It wasn’t exactly a surprise to the captain that Malcolm was a submissive – his near-obsession with following rules was a big giveaway – but had never realised just how much Malcolm craved something so thoroughly.

As he rang the door chime, he did a quick mental check of everything. He had slept, he had something to eat… Yes, he’d eaten and he was clean and wearing the toys his captain had insisted on that morning. Had he forgotten anything? As he heard the ‘enter’ he complied with bated breath. “Hello, Malcolm.”

Malcolm instantly knew this was a test. If he said anything but the agreed salutation at this moment everything would be called off and they would just talk. He took a second to ensure he was positive he wanted this, “Hello Master.”

“Oh good. Did you come as instructed?” Malcolm nodded, he daren't move, Jon hadn't said he could yet, that included his clothes. Jon had turned out to be a very attentive Dom. Always ensuring that Malcolm was completely into every scene that he suggested, always asking for input and ensuring no had limits were hit. This time the plane was to push Malcolm's soft limits of voyeurism. They wouldn’t be watched however the captain's door would be open and Malcolm would be a mere wooden desk away from prying eyes.

Nothing more than a cock-warmer until his master said otherwise.

The very thought made Malcolm pant. The flush on his cheeks caused Jon to smirk. “Ok Malcolm, underneath you go. And when you get in I want you to remind me what your hand signals are.” Malcolm nodded and eased in under the desk the captain had had the desk this way for a while so that it didn’t seem so out of place when they finally came to it. It was a solid hardwood tinted with a dark mahogany stain, it was enclosed on all three sides ensuring no one could see him. It was intricately decorated with floral designs. It harked back to classical furnishings from the early 2oth century.

Malcolm eased onto his knees, ensured his feet couldn’t be seen before tapping then pinching Jon’s leg. Jon smiled, yellow and red the most important ones for this, “and green?”

Malcolm eased a hand up his master’s leg squeezing the side of his hip. Jon smiled and ran a hand through Malcolm regulation length hair. He wished it was a little longer, he enjoyed so much having control of his pets head. He eased the bottom zip of his coveralls up just enough to ease his already hard cock through the gap. He had been commando and near hard all day.

Malcolm eased forward at a nod from Jon, enveloping the man into his mouth, gave a small suck, and then leaned his head against his thigh. Jon had wanted to do this for a while, he loved the feel of his pet's mouth on him and had been near-dying to try something like this. Just the feel of Malcolm on him had his breathing and counting to 10.

He knew eventually he would just get impatient and pull the man up just to fuck him over this desk but for now, he ran a hand over the side of Malcolm's face and his hair before returning to work. He had no fear of whether Malcolm would give them away, he could kneel in this position like a champ. It was one of the things that Jon had been amazed by when they had started. Someone he hadn't needed to train as his sub, someone ready and willing, just aching for it.

He had to stop again as he felt himself twitch in the warm confines of Malcolm's mouth, the sheer force of will it took not to thrust into the warm cavern was monumental, or so it felt. Just as he gathered himself again the door chime came through, it was Tr, “Come in Trip.”

“Hey Jon, I don’t s’pose you seen Malcolm abou’?” He felt Malcolm swallow around him and smiled at Trip, just as a small squeeze on his hip filtered through his rambling brain cells, now wasn’t that hot. Trip was the only one who knew about them, he even knew the intricacies of their relationship, Jon had insisted someone knew so that Malcolm or he could go to someone if they needed too. Jon smiled and dipped his hand down to run through Malcolm's hair, he held Trip’s gaze the entire time. “Ah, I see. Would you like me to leave?”

“No Trip, pull up a chair.” Malcolm couldn’t help but swallow around him this time, he had shifted forward so he could lean against the desk. He almost moaned out loud he could feel Malcolm's throat close around him before his pet adjusted and pulled back a bit to accommodate. Jon watched his best friend pull up a chair and sit down, “Was there something specific you were after Trip?”

“Oh I was going to go over some of the alignment issues with him, I think I have a solution. It can wait until tomorrow.” The started idle chatter that lasted nearly an hour, he could feel Malcolm swallow more regularly around him, his jaw was obviously getting a little sore but he didn’t want to stop this yet. He smiled at his friend, Trip had known him for 8 years, of that he had known of his proclivities for 5 of them. His sub at the time had left him for a white picket fence and normal. The heartbreak and implication had him withdrawing from the scene himself until he had met Malcolm.

Jon had even discussed the possibilities with him first before even implying anything to Malcolm. He saw Trip smirk when one such suck had his captain dropping his head forward to glance down at his pet, “Well I’d say I’ve helped torture him enough for one day. Hopefully, you won't tease him too much, he has been ever so good.”

“Thanks, Trip, I’d stand but you know….” That got a chuckle from Trip and a small, almost indistinguishable moan of annoyance from below the desk, it turned into a small moan when Jon reached down and tugged what hair he could get hold of. Trip chuckled again, he had been in the scene too and was used to Jon's way of punishing his pets. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t wear him out too much, he has to go climbing through torpedo tubes tomorrow,” Jon smirked and just as he watched Trips back turn, with the hand still in Malcolm's hair, pushed the man down a little, Trip heard the gurgle and chuckled before opening the door.

“I'll lock this and turn off anything that may allow sound to leave this room.” Before the door closed Jon heard Hoshi enquire as to why he suggested what he did. He didn’t catch the reply, the door was closed and he had leaned back thrusting his hips up into Malcolm's throat with a moan.

“Such a good pet for me Malcolm.” His head fell back against the back of his chair, his thrust had been his indication to Malcolm that he was allowed to move now, and move he did, straight down, swallowing around the hard length on his tongue. Jon's hands were in his short hair, not letting up on the pressure, he eagerly accepted the hard thrusts before he felt himself pulled up and thrust over the desk, his coveralls and boxers around his ankles. “Well fuck Mal, look at that.”

He’d insisted but the very sight of it had him ready to blow in 0.3 seconds. The purple end of the toy hed pressed into Malcolm that morning greeted him and as he pressed hard against it a moan had him pulling it out roughly and thrusting home with no regard to Malcolm. The fact that the action caused the filthiest moan to echo through the room from his pet was just icing on the cake, “Tell me pet, what do you want?”

He pulled Malcolm's face back so he could see him, he was almost surprised to see the drool running down the chiseled jaw, his eyes were glazed and begging. ‘fuck, almost in subspace after just that.’ He thrust watching his subs face before going to town on him. He could feel when the babble started up and eased his hand to Malcolm's throat, it wasn’t often he babbled during sex, and when he did Job couldn't get over how rough his voice became when there was a hand on his throat. “Jesus pet, the things you do to me.”

The reaction to the hand on his throat was begging, Jon had almost forgotten about the ring he had restricting Malcolm. “Jesus, fuck, that’s it Pet beg me for it.”

He gripped Malcolm's bobbing cock and teased around the edge of the plastic ring choking off his orgasm, the words that left this pet after that were gurgled like his had completely forgotten how to swallow, “Please master, fill me with your cum, I need it. Fill…m… me up, plug me up make me all sloppy.”

Jon cried out as his orgasm crashed through him at that. His pet had never been for or against being plugged with his cum. The very fact he was begging for it when he was so close to subspace had Jon coming faster than a freight train. As he slowly pumped his hips dragging out that feeling he pulled the ring from Malcolm's cock and as it slipped from his whispered, “Cum for me pet.”

With a high keen Malcolm painted the desk in pearly white strings. He didn’t want to leave his pet yet and so keeping hold of him he sat back in his chair, his pet curled up against him his breathing slowly returning to normal. “How you feeling pet?”

A contented noise fluttered over the skin of his throat as Malcolm nuzzled in, he chucked at his sub and the tickling feeling before, “Words Pet. You know the rules.”

“Tingly master, I feel all tingly.”

“Good. Now ease up, and remember to keep it all in.” Malcolm stood on coltish legs as he felt the plug slip back into his abused hole. Jon eased both his boxers and coveralls back up over his sated body before pulling him back into his lap. He’d have a little cuddle time with his pet before he sent him back out to work. He had no doubt that Trip would make Malcolm talk all about it later.


End file.
